Veronica Rousseau
Veronica Rousseau, "The Clairvoyant",' '''holder of the First Key—Pride, is a mortal from the earth, who serves as the gatekeeper for the Doors of Eden. She is one of the main protagonists in the story. Appearance Veronica could be easily distinguished by her usual white lolita dress attire with black linings when she is still living in Gaea, covered inside a delicate dun fur cloak. She would never miss her teddy bear she has since four years old. Wool boots are her significant footwears. Her golden hair is usually pulled in both sides by a purple hair ornament. Her eyes are small, cat-like purple, while her lips are gently touched by the color of magenta. Her skin is snow white most of the girls at her age are envious of. She don't have any freckles or marks; she's an image of a princess, well-respected and praised. Personality Veronica is known to be a cat person. She is always perceived to be serious, introvert, and very rude, but when you had a chance to know her more personally, you will notice that Veronica is a nice girl, easy-going and very sentimental. Despite being youngest in the group, she often acts older than anyone, but becomes soft-hearted in front of Fang. She never shows her soft side to anyone else but only her. History Don vi Titania was her birth name before, a princess from the Fifth Zone of Liberta—daughter of the Faery King Auberon and the queen regnant of her hometown, Queen Don. Among the clusters of Astral Faeries—''Estrellas—Titania is different. Her cocoon from when she was infant was shimmering in golden dusts. Elders from Liberta prophesied that the child inside was the Chosen One that will save the world from the pitch black dusts. After the demon beast Nestorats was sealed inside the Forbidden Fruit being bore by the Yggdrasil, the monster managed to escape again and calls for a chaos at the land of the Estrellas. Nestorats burned almost half of Auberon's territories, that the life of her precious daughter was at risk. He sent maidens from the Kingdom of Möntlemaire to save Titania, and the hamadryads saved her and flowed her into the Golden River. One day, a couple found her at the fountain of a local church, and they thought it was a gift from heaven for they've been wanting for a child. The little faery was naed after her foster father: it was now "Veronica Rousseau". At age three, Madame Rousseau left her family for a painter named Theodore, and this made Monseur Rousseau rather sad and alone. However, he still tried to become a good father for Veronica, hoping that when his spouse saw how Veronica had been a great child, she would come back to him. Veronica grew a cold hearted lady, arrogant and introvert. She doesn't know how to deal with people, and her aggressive personality kills her angelic and innocent appearance. But everything changed when she went back home, into the lands of Eden. Synopsis The Angels of Möntlemaire Chapter 1 There is a young child that was being irritated by the old man. Abilities Clairvoyance: A form of ability acknowledged by the power of Eir which is used to tell the story of future, of the past, and the story of the present. Clairvoyance is an ability achieved with the mastery of Astronomy, while some depends it on the stars, by the sea waves, leaves, sounds, and other things with spirit. [[Manipulation Magic|'Celestial Gem Manipulation:']] When Veronica was rewarded by Libra the celestial gems, she later found out that they could be manipulated into different objects of her desire based on what she needs. : Celestial Gem Weapon: Veronica could transform the gems into any weapon, like spear, arrows and bow, sword and shield, etc. : Celestial Gem Armor: Using the Celestial Gems, she could transform them into an armor that would protect her from any physical assault. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female